How Could This Happen?
by Nobody Hekele
Summary: Ok...this is my first song-fic...and totally out of my usual anime, (Inuyasha,) but since I love this one I had to try it. It is 'Untitled' by Simple Plan...after the final battle...KibaxCheza fic...


**How could this happen?**

Ok…this is a Wolf's Rain song-fic…I thought that I would try something new…and this is also just a one-shot…so…yeah…have fun reading it! This song is "Untitled," by Simple Plan, off of their latest album: Still Not Getting Any…

Disclaimer: I own diddly squat…no songs…or…or animes…damn…

Kiba stared out at the full moon sadly. He knew that it was the last one he'd ever see. Cheza was dying next to him; he could tell by her fading scent. They were both dying, Darcia had done his worse…and even though he and his friends had conquered him, Paradise was lost, and he had failed them all…

I open my eyes …  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light…  
I can't remember how…  
I can't remember why…  
I'm lying here tonight…

How had it come to this? The pain ripping at his body as he lay sprawled out in the cold was more than he could bear. Red and green blood was splattered all over his fur, and it only made the cold colder. He saw Cheza's eyes flash a painful sorrow, as though she were the guilty one and not he. He reached out his head and carefully licked the cold tears from her cheeks. 'Don't be mad at yourself,' he said to her, 'I was the one who was suppose to protect you…'

And I can't stand the pain…  
And I can't make it go away…  
No I can't stand the pain…

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes…  
I've got no where to run…  
The night goes on …  
As I'm fading away…  
I'm sick of this life…  
I just wanna scream…  
How could this happen to me?

He nuzzled his head into the crook of Cheza's neck and crept closer to her to keep her warm. She deserved to be as comfortable as possible in her last moments. He had never said anything, but Kiba loved her. She was more than just the Flower Maiden, and they had a deeper connection than that of their destiny. Kiba knew better than to deny it. It was this fact that was ripping at him inside. He loved her, he was supposed to protect her, and because he failed to do that, and because he failed to save his friends…both of them were here now…dying and cold. All he wanted to do was keep them all safe…especially Cheza…__

Everybody's screaming…  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me…  
I'm slipping off the edge…  
I'm hanging by a thread…  
I wanna start this over again… 

Cheza looked at Kiba sadly. She had failed to take them to Paradise. It was there, within their grasp, and she just couldn't save it…

She felt herself crying and smiled slightly when Kiba licked them away. He told her it wasn't her fault…but she still thought it was…He moved closer to her to shield her from the cold and she hugged him tightly. She would do anything to start everything all over…to make it all better…to save her friends…and Paradise…__

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered…  
And I can't explain what happened…  
And I can't erase the things that I've done…  
No I can't…

No…I can't erase it…but maybe I can change it…maybe I can still help them…

The wheels in the Flower Maiden's head were spinning; either it was the loss of blood, or she actually had a solution. She gave Kiba a squeeze.

"Kiba? This one can still save Paradise…but this one will not be able to go with you at first…" she said sadly. The wolf at her side changed shape into his human form and looked at her with his clouded blue eyes.

"Cheza…" he was silenced when she placed a graceful kiss on his cheek.

"This one will come back though…soon…"__

How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes…  
I've got no where to run…  
The night goes on…  
As I'm fading away…  
I'm sick of this life…  
I just wanna scream…  
How could this happen to me?

Kiba just stared at the girl and the firm look of resolve on her face. He reached up and caressed her cheek. As he did so, Cheza began to glow a brilliant white light. She smiled at him weakly. When she did this, her body began to dissipate. She turned into little seeds and the seeds sprang to life, growing and blooming right before his shocked eyes.

"Cheza!"

"Kiba…do not be sad…this one will return…soon…" her voice whispered in his mind.

He felt tears sting his eyes as the whole area filled with lunar blossoms…as it filled with her and her essence. Part of him knew what was happening…part of him knew that _she_ was becoming the gate…and that same part didn't know whether to thank her or beg her to stop…he wanted her to be free…he wanted to be with her always…

…_this one will return…soon…_ that is what she had said to him…he knew she was right…but he was afraid…afraid of not getting her back…

He laid his head down sadly, and closed his eyes. He felt at peace…just as he always had with Cheza. Kiba also felt warmth…the warmth that he knew whould lead to Paradise. He allowed himself to fade into darkness, trusting Cheza's decision to it's fullest. She would return…and they would be together…with their friends in Paradise…

I made my mistakes…  
I've got no where to run…  
The night goes on…  
As I'm fading away…  
I'm sick of this life…  
I just wanna scream…  
How could this happen to me?

Kiba opened his eyes and found himself under a willow tree. Lunar flowers were everywhere…everything was perfect…his friends were running around in the moonlight, as happy and content as he felt.

He could still feel her. His flower. His angel. Yes…that was what she was…she was an angel. Only an angel was as loving and selfless as she. And she would return to him one day…just as she had promised…to be with him…with them all…

"Hey Kiba! Get over here! You're missing the full moon! Don't you wanna celebrate?" Toboe, the youngest of the wolves, yelled out to him. Hige, Blue, and Tsume were all staring at him as well…wanting him to join them…

What was the harm in celebrating? Cheza was coming back…he knew this…and so he stood on all four paws and ran to his friends, howling happily all the while…

How could this happen? At first he had wondered it out of anguish…now though…now it was out of hope…

Everything was going to be ok…everyone was happy…even him…

He was happy because he was in Paradise…and because all the pain was gone…there was no sadness or anger…only happiness…

And he was happy because Cheza, his love, would return…soon…

**Me**- So…what did you think? Review!


End file.
